parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridget in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Bridget (Vampirina) *Alice's sister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan) *The Doorknob - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Dodo - Genie (Aladdin) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Walrus - Little John (Robin Hood) *The Carpenter - Robin Hood *Bill the Lizard - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Rose - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Caterpillar - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *The Bird in the Tree - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Cheshire Cat - Winnie the Pooh *The Mad Hatter - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The March Hare - Timon (The Lion King) *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Card Painters - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy (Disney) *The Queen of Hearts - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The King of Hearts - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Scenes *Bridget in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Bridget in Wonderland Part 2 - Bridget is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Mushu ("I'm Late") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 4 - Bridget Meets Jack Skellington/The Bottle on the Table *Bridget in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bridget ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 6 - Bridget Meets Lumiere and Cogsworth ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 7 - The Little John and the Robin Hood *Bridget in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Bridget in Wonderland Part 9 - A Cricket with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 11 - Bridget Meets Gaston ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bridget *Bridget in Wonderland Part 13 - Bridget Meets the Cheshire Bear ("'Twas Brilling") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Mushu Arrives Again) *Bridget in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Bridget in Wonderland Part 17 - Bridget Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Bridget in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Medusa of Hearts *Bridget in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Bear Arrives Yet Again *Bridget in Wonderland Part 20 - Bridget's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Bridget in Wonderland Part 21 - Bridget's Flight/The Finale *Bridget in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Vampirina *Tangled *The Aristocats *Mulan *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Robin Hood *Pinocchio *Goldie & Bear *An American Tail *Sofia the First *The Lion King *Dumbo *Disney *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under Gallery Bridget Vampirina Bat Chat.png|Bridget as Alice Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Alice's sister Marie.jpg|Marie as Dinah Mushu.jpg|Mushu as the White Rabbit Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Doorknob Genie.jpg|Genie as the Dodo Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Tweedledee Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Tweedledum Little John.jpg|Little John as the Walrus Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Carpenter Jiminy Cricket in Disney's Villains' Revenge.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Bill the Lizard Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as the Rose Gaston.jpg|Gaston as The Caterpillar Warren T Rat.png|Warren T Rat as The Caterpillar as Butterfly Sofia.jpg|Sofia as The Bird in the Tree Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as The Cheshire Cat Pumbaa_in_The_Lion_King-0.jpg|Pumbaa as The Mad Hatter Timon_in_The_Lion_King-0.jpg|Timon as The March Hare 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as The Dormouse Lonesomeghostdisney.png|Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as The Card Painters Madame Medusa-0.jpg|Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as The King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof